


Change is terrifying (especially when you don't know what exactly changed)

by Priestessofshadows



Series: Adventures in a strange new world [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mention of how fucked up alternian culture really is, Mention of the condesce being her usual bitch self, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: On April 13, 20XX, the world shifted as a huge change took place. However, only a few felt this shift. Those few weren't humans, but rather personification of the nations of Earth.Meanwhile, a group of traumatized young Gods arrive in the Universe they created.





	Change is terrifying (especially when you don't know what exactly changed)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Just a panic attack (sort of), mentions of that old Batterwitch being a bitch, and mentions of how fucked up troll culture really is.

April _13, 20XX_

_World Meeting in London, England_

_4:13 P.M._

The world meeting was business as usual for Canada, meaning he was invisible to the other countries who paid him no mind. He was just glad that no one (coughRussiacough) was sitting on him this time. 

This time they were discussing the issue of the empress of Alternia, Her Imperious Condensencion. The ruler of the trolls, still had not visited earth herself since first contact*. It had been a total of 30 years since the alien race known as trolls contacted Earth, and it's been 14 since trolls started integrating into human society (sadly, vice versa wasn't possible since the Troll homeworld was unsuitable for humans). 

Honestly, he and the others didn't really mind the trolls that much, it was the Empress they all had a problem with. She was, for a lack of a better word, a bitch. She was the one that initiated contact with earth, but other contact was with a member of her army. He remembers that England asked once why she never came, hell even contacting them at all, and to say that everyone was outraged by the answer would be an understatement. 

"It's because, and I quote, _'I have much better things to do, than to negotiate with a bunch of gubbies not worth my time',_ end quote." 

The poor representatives had to deal with the rage of the majority of them, but if he was being honest it was very troubling how unafraid the troll was with dealing with them. It was actually very telling of how the culture, more specifically the condense, worked, and he himself found it disturbing (as did so many of them). He remembers someone, but he can't exactly remember who, calling her  _'sea Hitler',_  which spoke volumes of how she was and how she ran her empire. Not to mention that some of the trolls they have spoken with only painted an even more clearer, horrific picture.

And it was deeply concerning for all of them, and honestly he was glad that she has never set foot on earth or held no interest on conquring it (not to mentioned that many of them, more specifically America, expressed their desire to start a war to help the oppressed trolls) .  He was basically glad for small miracles like those.

"We should honestly be doing something to help them, the majority of them are being oppressed and even killed by that fish bitch!"

"And what do you propose we do?! we don't have the technology to travel that far!"

"Well we should at least help the ones that come here, God knows that they have been through hell living under Sea Hitler's rule!"

Canada saw Germany slightly flinch at the last part, because even though it's been decades, the scars that Hitler left on him and the world had yet to fully heal. He was about to interject in the argument (or try to, since he would more than likely just be ignored), when a sudden chill went up his spine. He became cold, a coldness that he has never felt before in his life. And suddenly he felt a weight pressing down on him, a weight so heavy and oppressive that he couldn't  _breath._

Before he knew it he was on the floor, shaking and hyperventilating, struggling to breath. Then he felt it, he felt it underneath his skin and on his bones, on his very  _being._ The world was changing, shifting as something huge had just taken place, something that was resonating with his entire existance. 

_And dear god it was so terrifying._

_'Oh God, what is this? Is this death, am I dying? Is the world coming to an end? Oh god, oh god, oh god! Someone please help me! Someone, anyone, please make it stop! Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohg- '_

Then he could breath again. He remained on the floor for several minutes, trying to regain his breath. He was still cold and shaking slightly when he finally stood up, his vision slightly blurry from tears (when did he start crying?). Once his vision cleared up, he realize that he wasn't the only one that experience that horrifying feeling.

Everyone was either on the floor, or struggling to stand up. They all had the same look of terror on their faces, looks that mirrored his own.

"What *huff* the hell *huff* was that?", someone asked. And the silenced that followed their question, answered it perfectly. The answer being, that no one knew.

And _that_ was the most terrifying thing about it.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, at the same time_

_Unknown location_

A boy opens his eyes, and finds himself staring at the ceiling of an all familiar room. A room that he never thought he would ever see again. Once he realizes where he is, he cries.

They won, they finally won, and now they are free.

**Author's Note:**

> * In this Universe, the condense still was betty Crocker, it's just that no one knows that, much less that she has been on earth before.


End file.
